


It Hurts 'Till You Come Back

by Cocopops1995



Series: 300 Followers Special [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hugs, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: “Because it used to be mine,” Krolia said, her face softening, “Before I gave it to your father.”Keith felt his heart freeze in his chest and then pick up double time, “You’re my…” he trailed off, unable to really comprehend what her words meant.“Your mother, yes.”OrHow S05E05 Should Have Ended





	It Hurts 'Till You Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> For my 300 Follower Special on Tumblr, friendlyneighbourhoodspazzoid requested Keith for #11 "Wow, You Look Amazing"
> 
> Also inspired by [this art ](https://noisypaintersong.tumblr.com/post/171580801608/luty-chan-hes-so-small-and-his-ears-are)
> 
> Like my work? Please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/W7W3KRCZ) :)

“Because it used to be mine,” Krolia said, her face softening, “Before I gave it to your father.”

 

Keith felt his heart freeze in his chest and then pick up double time, “You’re my…” he trailed off, unable to really comprehend what her words meant.

 

“Your mother, yes.” she took a step forward, stretching a hand out to him.

 

Keith jerked away from her, stumbling backward until his back hit the wall of the fighter, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

 

“Keith,” she said, a worried note in her voice, still reaching out to him, “Are you -”

 

Keith cut her off as the mess in his brain coalesced into one burning question: “Why did you leave?” his voice coming out high and strained with barely restrained emotion.

 

Krolia, his _mother,_ froze at the question, “Why did I… Keith, didn’t your father explain it to you? He was meant to, when you were old enough to understand.”

 

Of course he was. “No.” Keith very nearly snarled, “He gave me that dagger and then disappeared in the middle of the night and left me-” his voice cracked and he looked away, “Left me all alone. For so long.” the last part came out as barely a whisper.

 

“Oh, Keith.” Krolia murmured, and this time Keith allowed her to lay a gentle hand along the bottom of his jaw, her long fingers curling around the back of his head. “I am so sorry. If I had known something had happened to your father and that you were alone, I would have come for you. I swear it. I never wanted you to end up alone.”

 

The bright intensity in her eyes, the same colour as his own, was all Keith really needed to know that she meant what she said.

 

“Then, why?” he asked again. He needed to know.

 

“When you were born, you were so tiny.” She said, smiling a little at the memory, “You just barely fit into my hands when I cupped them together. You were the cutest thing I had ever seen, and from the moment I first saw you, I knew that I would do anything to protect you. And that meant leaving you.

 

“I was a member of the Blade of Marmora when I met your father - obviously since I gave him the dagger - so I was well aware of the Galra empire, and Zarkon’s attempt to take over the whole universe. They hadn’t reached earth yet, but I would never have been able to live with myself if one day they did come to earth and enslaved, or killed the humans - _you._ So I had to leave. It was the single most difficult decision I have ever made.”

 

She stroked over Keith’s cheek with her thumb, and he leaned into the touch.

 

“But not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you. I always knew that I would be proud of whatever you chose to do with your life, and watching you fight back there? Wow, you looked amazing. You move so flawlessly. I’m _so_ proud of you, Keith. I don’t think you’ll ever understand just how much.”

 

Of all the ways he had imagined this conversation to go, he’d never expected the version where his mother tells him that she’s sorry, and that she’s proud of him, to be the one that actually happened. Keith felt a tear slip down his cheek, which was quickly caught by his mother’s thumb and wiped away.

 

“Don’t cry, little one.” she said as she wiped away yet another tear, “Even if you can’t forgive me for leaving, know that I mean what I said back at the base with every fibre of my being. I will _never_ leave you again.”

 

Keith hadn’t thought that he would be able to forgive her for leaving before he could even develop a memory of her. But now that he understood why she left, that she hadn’t just abandoned him and his father, that she had left to protect them both, there was no way that couldn’t. Not when he would have done the same thing in her situation.

 

He didn't know how to say that though. He was honestly so overwhelmed with emotion that he wasn't sure how to say anything. So instead he just nodded his forgiveness at her, and hoped that she would understand.

 

A relieved smile lit up her face and in that moment she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

 

She reached out and pulled him into her chest, and for once Keith didn't tense in response. He wrapped his arms around her and held practically clinged to her. Her arms locked around him, and he hadn't felt this safe since before Shiro had disappeared for a second time.

 

They stayed like that for a long while before they finally pulled apart.

 

“Now,” his mother said, “How did you end up with the Blade? The last thing I expected when I left that dagger with your father was for you to end up with them as well.”

 

“Well, it's a long story.” Keith answered, “You've heart of Voltron, right?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And the Champion? The one that escaped?”

 

Her eyes narrowed, “I watched a few of his fights, yes. He was one of the witch’s favourites.”

 

“Well it all started when he crashed down to earth in a stolen Galra pod…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://noisypaintersong.tumblr.com)
> 
>  


End file.
